narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Third Kazekage
The was the former leader of Sunagakure and was recognised as the village's strongest Kazekage. Naruto chapter 266, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 268, page 9 Background After studying the jinchūriki of Shukaku of the time,Naruto chapter 268, page 10 he recreated its sand-manipulating powers by combining his own magnetic chakra and iron powder, which produced the Iron Sand technique. It was for this very ability that he was noted as the strongest Kazekage in the entire history of Sunagakure. At some point, Sasori kidnapped and killed the Third Kazekage in order to turn him into a human puppet. According to Sasori, the effort involved in the Third's capture made it his favourite puppet. Sunagakure did not know this and searched earnestly for his whereabouts. However, with the ongoing war against Sunagakure, the village was forced to give up the search and choose a Fourth Kazekage, though they still attempted to search for him in later years. Appearance The Third Kazekage had short messy black hair and wore the normal Kazekage attire minus the Kage hat. Abilities While alive, the Third was undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He is hailed as the strongest Kazekage in the village's history, and even a very powerful shinobi like Sasori claimed that he had trouble killing him.Naruto chapter 266, pages 17-18 He also appeared to have possessed a high level of intelligence as he was able to comprehend the One-Tail's unique powers and produce his own version of the same, thus creating Iron Sand. Nature Transformation The Third possessed the kekkei genkai Magnet Release which allowed him to convert his chakra into strong magnetic forces, enabling him to manipulate magnetic objects. Combined with his research of Shukaku's powers, he crafted his own version of "sand-manipulation", the Iron Sand, by combining his magnetic force control with iron powder; this was the main reason why he was considered the strongest Kazekage there was. His magnetic control also granted him immunity from all metallic weapons, as well as the ability to nullify opposing puppets by clogging their joints with sand. With this "sand", he could make weapons to fit various occasions, thereby making this a very versatile technique, which Chiyo considered to be the "most feared weapon in the history of Sunagakure".Naruto chapter 268, pages 10-11, 16-18''Naruto'' chapter 269, page 14 Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc The Third's fate was discovered during Sasori's battle with Sakura and Chiyo, when Sasori brought out the Kazekage puppet to use against them. After a long, fierce battle, Sakura managed to destroy the puppet. In the anime, after Sakura punched the puppet to pieces, Chiyo attempted to use the head to attack Sasori, as she had sneaked a chakra string onto it during the battle, but Sasori simply incinerated it before it could reach him. Final Arc Subsequent to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki being sealed by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, he and the other deceased Kage were summoned from the Pure Land by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki to aid him and the Hokage in summoning Team 7, the tailed beasts and Madara Uchiha from Kaguya's dimension. Later, his and the other Kage's souls were returned to the Pure Land. Trivia * The Third Kazekage is the only Kazekage whose name is not revealed. References de:Sandaime Kazekage id:Kazekage Ketiga ru:Третий Казекаге